


Hither Shores

by mistrali



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali





	Hither Shores

"These creatures are strange, Bombadil. Their voices sound -" she gestured at the writhing, deformed elf on the forest floor, and then at her own ears. "They are not harmonious."

"He is in pain, my lady," said Tom, waving a hand; the creature stilled. "You have spent your days flowing from sandbar to bank, as water among the lily-stems, and stone under the water. He is but flesh."

"Will he be silent now?" she asked, looking back.

"His body shall be; his spirit has entered the halls where mortals go."

"What are halls," asked the river-daughter, "and what is a mortal?"


End file.
